A (Kim) Possible Life
by misswriter101
Summary: Kim and Ron have been through everything together, but will they go to college together? Kim has to quickly make a descision that will impact her future. Facing old enemies, marriage, children, what will the future hold? Will this new life change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Junior Prom

"You know Ron, we better hurry," Kim said, looking at Ron.

Ron and Rufus exchanged glances, then Ron asked, "Hurry where?"

"You'll see," Kim told Ron as she grabbed his hand.

"Where could we be going at this time of night? Probably home," Ron thought. Kim raced towards Ron's scooter.

"I'll drive," Kim said before Ron could open his mouth. Ron wanted to ask where they were going, but he had a feeling that Kim wouldn't answer. Ron kind of hoped that they were going to go to the prom together, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. They were probably just going to go home. Ron thought about stupid Erik. He was actually a little thankful for Erik though, because Ron might not have even realized that he liked-liked Kim.

"He was right by me this whole time," Kim thought with a smile on her face. Kim had a plan, and that was to go to the prom with Ron. Kim was driving to her house, because she couldn't show up to prom in her battle suit. She couldn't believe how she rudely blew off Ron for a SYNTHODRONE. Kim now knew that Ron had probably liked-liked her for about a week. Kim was so caught up with Erik that she forgot about her feelings for Ron. Weeks ago, Kim was totally "jellin'" over Ron and Yori. This was when she realized that she may be like-liking Ron. Kim and Ron arrived at the Possible house. When the scooter stopped, they both got off.

"Ron, I have a question. Will you go to the prom with me?" Kim asked. Ron was shocked. He hoped that she didn't want to go with him just because she didn't have a date anymore.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim laughed and said, "Okay. I have a plan. Run home, put on your tux, and meet me back here in twenty-five minutes." Ron smiled, nodded his head, and went home. Kim walked inside her house and was glad that her parents and the tweebs weren't nearby. She didn't want to explain what happened yet. Kim quickly put on her dress and shoes. Then she fixed her hair and makeup. Kim ran back downstairs and saw her mom.

"Mom, I'm going back to the prom. I have to meet Ron now, so I'll explain what happened when I get back," Kim explained.

"Okay honey, have fun!" Mrs. Possible said as she waved goodbye to Kim. Mrs. Possible hoped that Kim was going to the prom with Ron, but that probably wouldn't happen since Kim was going with Erik. Unless if Erik dumped Kim... Mrs. Possible shook her head. Why would Erik break up with Kim? She would find out the story later.

When Kim got back to the meeting spot, Ron was already there.

"You look amazing, KP," Ron told Kim.

"Thanks, Ron. How long have you been waiting?" Kim asked.

"Not that long," Ron responded.

"Good, let's get to the prom!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron got into the scooter.

Kim and Ron just finished their kiss at the Middleton High Junior Prom. Ron was awkwardly smiling while Kim was smiling and staring down at her shoes.

"Ron," Kim blushed as she glanced at him.

"Yeah that uh-" Ron tried to say.

"...Was badical?" Kim answered as she smiled and lightly punched Ron in his arm.

"That's how I would say it," Ron laughed. Kim and Ron continued dancing, not only as friends, but as a couple now.

When the prom ended, Kim and Ron took a short walk.

"Ron, I have a question. How long...?" Kim asked.

"I knew something was there, but you being with Eric made me realize it," Ron said, knowing exactly what Kim was asking.

"Wait, so you don't care that I'm at the bottom of "the food chain?" Ron asked.

"Of course not. I was stupid enough to fall for what Bonnie said. During the mission a few hours ago I realized that I had feelings for you, and I feel bad that I didn't earlier," Kim replied.

"It's okay KP, I'm just happy that we are together," Ron said as he put his arm around Kim. She put her head on his shoulder and they happily walked to the scooter.

The day after the Junior Prom at Middleton High, Ron woke up in a good mood. The sky seemed to be as blue as ever, the grass was greener, and the birds were singing more. He sat up in bed, wondering why today seemed so great. The beginning of yesterday was terrible. Ron's best friend was going to prom with what turned out to be a synthodrone, but Kim didn't know that Ron was starting to like her more than a friend. Right after Kim realized that Erik was a synthodrone, Ron dropped a major hint about his feelings towards her...

"Do you really think that there is a guy out there for me?" Kim asked.

"Out there... in here," Ron said.

"Oh, really?" Kim asked with a sly smile on her face.

At this point Kim finally understood that her date, and future boyfriend, was in front of her this whole time. After the mission, Kim told Ron that they better hurry. Then she took his hand and together they went to the prom. Now Ron remembered why last night was so amazing.

"Wow," Ron gasped, "Kim and I... we kissed!" Rufus then popped his head out of a tiny box and made kissing noises. Ron ignored Rufus and fell back into bed.

"Well Rufus, the Ron-man is off the market!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to himself. Rufus clapped his tiny hands together and went back into the box. Ron kept thinking of the prom and smiling.

"The kiss, it was good. Kim and I are finally together," Ron whispered.

When Ron and Kim reached her house after the prom, they kissed again. Then, Kim walked inside her house as Ron walked home.

"I knew it would be Ron," Kim's mom smiled and said.

"You watched us from the window?" Kim asked.

"Well, I just happened to pass by the window while you two kissed," Mrs. Possible chuckled. Kim then explained that Erik was really a synthodrone, and how she ended up going with Ron. Kim also mentioned the kiss.

"I'm happy that you and Ron are together now!" Mrs. Possible explained.

"Me too," Kim replied. In her bedroom, Kim felt stupid for wanting to go to the prom with Erik at first. Even though Kim and Ron were total opposites, they still loved each other. As the saying goes, opposites attract! Then, Kim's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Well I guess you don't mind not dating a quarterback," Monique said.

Kim laughed.

"I was like freaking out when you and Ron kissed! You go girl!"

"Well, we are dating now! I wish I realized sooner that he would be my perfect date all along. Ron can be crazy, but I love him anyways,"

"I am so happy to hear that! You guys make a cute couple," Monique squealed.

"Thanks, Monique."

The next morning in the Possible house, Kim and her mom were in the kitchen.

"I don't want dad to know about the kiss last night," Kim told mom. Of course, at that moment, Mr. Possible walked in.

"A kiss? What?" Mr. Possible asked.

Kim groaned and said, "Well at the dance last night, Ron and I kissed and now we are dating."

"That's great, honey! Ron is a great guy," Mr. Possible approved. Mrs. Possible nodded in agreement.

"I won't put him in a black hole... _yet_." Mr. Possible told Kim.

Kim laughed and said, "You don't need to."

"WHAT? Kim and Ron... dating?" Jim yelled.

"Yuck!" Tim replied. Then, the tweebs made kissing noises. Of course they heard this conversation.

"Everyone knew that it would happen someday," Mrs. Possible answered.

"Yeah, when Ron and I walked into the gym holding hands and Bonnie shouted that we were dating, everybody started cheering," Kim said.

"Definite cooties," Jim pointed out.

"Oh tweebs, grow up! Someday you guys will have girlfriends, well, maybe," Kim shouted.

"Hopefully not soon!" Mr. Possible warned.


	2. Chapter 2: Colleges, colleges

Chapter 2: Choosing Colleges

That was all the past. Now it was a few weeks after high school graduation. Ron officially got accepted into Middleton University, while Kim was still drowning in acceptance letters. She had no clue where she wanted to go yet, and it was stressing her out. Ron and Kim were lying down on the grass, just watching the stars. After a while, they both sat up.

"I can't believe that we will be in college soon," Ron told Kim.

"Yeah, kind of weird. You've always been with me since preschool," Kim replied.

"Even if we do go to different colleges we can keep in touch, but it won't be the same as seeing you," Ron whispered as he put his hand under Kim's chin.

Kim smiled and said, "I know baby, but I haven't made my choice yet. I will soon." Then the couple leaned in and kissed.

"Well I know what your choice will be," Ron said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Middleton! Middleton!" Ron chanted. Kim rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Please go to Middleton with me! It will be great there," Ron promised.

Kim smiled and said, "It would be great having you with me."

"Should we head home?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," Kim responded. Ron took Kim's hand and they both stood up and started to walk home.

 ** _A couple of days later_**

Application letters, application letters. Kim was freaking out. Who knew that so many colleges wanted _her_? Kim looked through all the different letters and took a deep breath. She's been at it for nearly four hours today! It was difficult choosing a college. There was a lot of different things to be considered. Kim picked up one letter that she kept coming back to and smiled. She had finally chosen the college.

"Mom, dad, I know what college I am going to!" Kim announced. Mr. and Mrs. Possible quickly hurried into the living room, ready to hear the news.

"What college is it, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked. Mr. Possible hoped that the college wouldn't be too far away from their house. He wanted to see his grandkids as often as possib... _Where did that thought come from?_

Kim smiled and said, "Middleton University. I want to become a lawyer someday, and Middleton University has some pretty good law school classes. I really hope that I get in!" Kim told them.

"That's great! I'm happy that you will be close to home," Mr. Possible said, giving his daughter a hug. Mrs. Possible joined the hug. A few seconds later, Ron opened the front door and walked in.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P, hi Kim!" Ron exclaimed. Ron gave Kim a peck on her cheek.

"Hello Ron. Kim just decided where she wants to go to college!" Mrs. Possible told him.

"Ron, I don't know how to tell you this but..." Kim started saying.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MIDDLETON UNIVERSITY?" Ron shouted.

"Well, I chose to go to Middleton University. Hopefully I'll get accepted!" Kim exclaimed.

"No way! This is awesome! We will be in college together!" Ron cheered as he pulled her into a hug.

"You think that I'll get in?" Kim questioned.

"Of course! You are the smartest girl I know!" Ron reassured.

"Aw thanks Ron, I'm so excited to be with you!" Kim told him.

"Me too. Wow, we've been through it all," Ron pointed out.

"I wouldn't survive without you by my side!" Kim cried.

 ** _A couple of weeks later_**

"The letter came!" Kim screamed as she ran inside. Ron, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, and the tweebs quickly ran to the front door where Kim was holding up the letter from Middleton University. Kim nervously opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter. She looked at the folded letter for a few seconds, and then she opened it. Kim's face fell as she read the letter and all of a sudden, she started to cry. Kim wasn't crying happy tears.

 _"We regret to inform you that we are unable to offer you admission..."_

Everyone looked over her shoulder to read the letter.

"Aw, KP, maybe you can go to a college close to Middleton University," Ron whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I applied to a few other colleges, but they aren't very close," Kim sniffed, "I really wanted to go to Middleton University. I was looking forward to the classes and spending time with you."

"I don't get it. How could Middleton University reject _you?"_ Ron asked. Kim continued crying so hard that it was difficult to speak. Everyone kept trying to comfort her, but Kim just shook her head. Going to Middleton University meant everything to her. She especially wanted to be close to Ron and her family. During all of the sadness and shock, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped. "I don't have time for this!" She thought as she quickly wiped her face, sighed, and answered the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

 **Okay, I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to add a little suspense. Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sitch

Chapter 3: The Sitch

"Drakken, I don't know how you did it, but Kim's rejection letter just got sent to her house," Shego said. Drakken clapped and an evil grin came across his face.

"It feels so good separating her away from that... his name escapes me. Wait, oh! It's Stoppable!" Drakken shouted. Then he laughed his evil laugh.

"You finally got one of your plans to work," Shego told Drakken with a smirk as she slipped her arm around Drakken. Yes, Shego and Drakken are dating.

"I bet that Kim is crying her eyes out! She will never know that I did this," Drakken cheered.

"I guess you can be a genius... sometimes," Shego stated right before she pulled Drakken into a kiss.

"Kim, have you been crying?" Wade questioned.

"Yes, don't worry about that though," Kim said.

"I know why you're upset, and you don't have to be upset about that rejection letter anymore. It was fake," Wade told Kim. Everyone gasped, since they were all still in the living room.

"Wait... who wrote it then?" Kim asked.

"Drakken," Wade sighed.

"This is a new low, even for Drakken. Where is he?" Kim yelled. She was very angry and upset with Drakken, but happy that there was a chance that she got into Middleton University.

"I am so proud of myself. Possible and Stoppable will be at different colleges more than 1000 miles apart, according to my plan!" Drakken exclaimed. Drakken had been bragging about his plan since Shego said that the rejection letter got sent to Kim's house.

"Why do you even want to separate them so badly?" Shego asked.

"Well, if they are separated, they will lose contact and probably not even be a team anymore! This is perfect! Sometimes I feel like Kim wouldn't be able to win without Stoppable and that pink rodent," Drakken explained.

"If Kim finds out, she will be ticked off. She is close friends with Stoppable, and they are dating," Shego said.

"No one will ever find out about this. Hacking into Middleton University was the perfect idea!" Drakken reassured Shego.

"This is the worst thing you've ever done," A voice shouted. That voice belonged to the only Kim Possible!

"You're going to pay," Ron yelled.

"W-what? How did you find out?" Drakken shrieked.

"That doesn't matter!" Kim yelled as she jumped and kicked Drakken. Drakken fell to the ground and groaned.

"Explain. Now," Kim told Drakken as she dodged Shego's plasma. Ron yelled as he almost got hit by the plasma.

"I'm not saying anything!" Drakken replied, as Kim kicked him again.

"Kim, I think it's here!" Ron shouted as he looked at the computer screen. On the computer screen were emails that were being sent to Middleton University, and nearby were all of the application letters.

"So you guys hacked into Middleton University?" Ron asked.

"No one will _ever_ find out about this. Hacking into the University was the perfect idea!" Shego mocked Drakken.

"Ohhh, stop it Shego!" Drakken yelled. Shego blasted her plasma at Kim and Ron, but they dodged away just in time.

"Wait, so if you guys hacked into Middleton University, there's a chance that I got in!" Kim exclaimed as she punched Shego. Kim's battle suit blasted the plasma back at Shego, who fell down and groaned in response. Ron ran to the computer, to try to shut it down. He also wanted to do something to the fake rejection letters, before they all got sent anywhere.

"Ron!" Kim screamed as Shego unexpectedly started to shoot a ton of plasma. Ron tried to get away, but it was too late. In response to all the plasma, a small section of the lair started to crumble.

"Ron? Ron! The building!" Kim shouted as she rushed over to him. Ron wasn't moving. Kim started pulling Ron away, but it was a little too late. Part of the building already collapsed nearly on top of him. Shego kept shooting her plasma, making it worse. Kim managed to pull Ron away, and then she carried him to safety. In the destruction, the rejection letters got burned and the computer got crushed.

"No, no! My plan has gone down the drain _again!_ " Drakken yelled.

"Ron?" Kim cried as she looked down at him. He was greatly injured, and he was unconscious. With tears falling out of her eyes, Kim called 911. Ambulances were at the sight almost immediately ready to take Ron and Kim to the hospital. Kim had a few scratches and bruises, but other than that she was fine.

"Ron, please hang on," Kim cried in the ambulance as she touched his face.

Ron was laying down in his hospital bed, in a coma. He was in the intensive care unit. Kim wasn't able to stop crying.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault!" Kim cried.

"Honey, it is not your fault," Mrs. Possible reassured.

"But you didn't even see what happened!" Kim wailed.

"Everything will be okay," Mr. Stoppable said. Kim didn't say anything back. She knew that if she had been a little faster, she at least could have saved Ron from being crushed.

"It might help talking to Ron. He may be able to hear you, even though he is in a coma. Talk about happy memories, stuff like that," Dr. Holder told the families. Kim nodded, and went into Ron's room.

"Hey Ron. I really hope that you can hear me. We have had so many fun times together," Kim sniffed, "Like in second grade when we caught a turtle and named it Snappy. There was that time in third grade when you jumped off the swing and into that huge puddle. Middle school, those were the days when Rufus was a few weeks old and my website, ! Don't forget the most important memory we have had together, junior prom. It was an amazing night. I remember the butterflies that I got when we kissed." Kim looked at Ron's peaceful face. He looked as if he were sleeping, except that there was machines everywhere and a ventilator that was helping him breathe.

"I know we've been friends forever," Kim began to softly sing, "But now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time I opened up my eyes, now I see you were always with me. Could it be you and I never imagined. Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew. Could it be that it's true? It's you and it's you. It's kinda funny you were always near. But who would ever thought we'd end up here? And everytime I need you, you've been there for me. Now it's clear I've been waiting for you." Kim stopped singing and gently held Ron's hand.

"That night, it was the best night of my life," Kim whispered as she started to cry. Then, Mrs. Stoppable walked in.

"Ron is my strong little boy. He can get out of this," Mrs. Stoppable said. Kim nodded and hoped that what she said was true.

 ** _A week later_**

Friends and family had been visiting all week, but Kim had stayed in the hospital the whole time. She never wanted to leave Ron, who was still in a coma. Kim heard that Drakken and Shego were in jail. Kim was worried and sitting in the waiting room. Doctors told her, Mr. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable, and Felix to leave the room almost three hours ago. Kim tried not to cry and she tried to stay positive.

"Ron is strong. He will survive this," Kim kept telling herself. Doctors appeared in the waiting room, and they seemed happy.

"Good news, Ron is out of the coma and he is conscious," One of the doctors exclaimed. Kim immediately bolted into Ron's room, while everyone else followed her.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she gave him a big hug.

"Oh, who are you?" Ron asked.


	4. Chapter 4: memories

Kim was shocked. Ron had forgotten about her! She had spent hours talking to him while he was in a coma. But Kim remembered the doctors said that after Ron wakes up, he will be confused and slowly start to remember things.

"I'm Kim Possible. We have been best friends since we were four, and we are dating," Kim whispered.

"Wow, we are dating? I'm lucky to be dating someone as gorgeous as you!" Ron said. Kim blushed, smiled, and threw her arms around him.  
"Do I know you guys?" Ron asked the rest of the people in the room.  
"Yeah, I'm Felix and we are best friends, too. We both love playing video games and watching wrestling!" Felix told Ron.  
"That sounds fun," Ron replied. Kim and Ron's parents took a while to re-introduce themselves, but Ron didn't remember a ton of things. Kim now knew how Ron felt when she had lost her memory.  
"Ron, we've had so many memories together since we were four," Kim said, "Wait, I have something!" Kim had the perfect idea: photo evidence. Kim smiled at the photo and pulled it out of her wallet.  
"The night it all happened, Junior Prom," Kim sighed as she showed the photo to Ron.  
"We went to the prom? Cool!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Then our Bueno Nacho Valentine's date," Kim laughed as she showed Ron a photo.  
"Wait... Bueno Nacho! And wow! I invented the naco!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Way to go, you're remembering stuff!" Felix shouted.  
"Hey, you're Felix, right?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah!" Felix answered as the two friends high fived.  
"Déjà vu," Kim muttered as she saw Ron and Felix talk. It hasn't been long since Ron started to slowly remember things, but he remembered Felix before her? Kim liked Felix, but Kim has been there with Ron practically his whole life. Felix hasn't. Kim heard Monique's voice in her head, "You're jellin'!" Kim laughed to herself. She had to deal with it and know that Ron would remember her somehow. Almost as if she read Kim's mind, Mrs. Stoppable walked over to Kim and said, "Don't worry, Kim. Ron will remember you in no time."  
Kim nodded and replied, "I hope so!"  
"A few days later, Ron was back home and remembered everything! Well, except for the fact that Kim was his girlfriend. Ron started to realize that he has been friends with Kim since they were 4, but he just didn't know about them dating. College was quickly approaching, and everyone hoped that things would be fine by then.

"Mom, I'm going to Bueno Nacho to catch up with Monique!" Kim called to her mom, who was about to vacuum the floor.  
"Okay, have fun!" Mrs. Possible shouted just before her daughter left.  
"So Ron still doesn't remember that you two are dating? I remember how sad he was when you didn't remember that a you were a couple," Monique said.  
"Yeah, I really hope that he remembers soon. I'm kind of surprised how he can remember nearly everything except for us," Kim admitted.  
"It will all work out. He will remember you," Monique reassured Kim.  
"I'm going to miss you, Monique," Kim told her.  
"Me too. But you can visit me in California. Designing clothes is my dream!" Monique exclaimed.  
"I'll make sure to update you on what's going on here," Kim smiled and said.  
"I'm going to miss Middleton, but I'm excited for California. Do you think that Ron will propose soon?"  
"Well, not yet. Besides, he needs to get his memory back. I can't even imagine my life without Ron!"  
"Just know that I will definitely make your wedding dress, and the bridesmaid dresses,"  
"You're the best, Monique!"  
Kim came home after they ate their food and said their goodbyes. Monique was leaving tomorrow, and Kim was unable to say goodbye to her at the airport. Kim would really miss Monique. Ron and Felix were playing video games in the living room when Kim walked inside. She snuck into the kitchen to drink some more water.  
"This is exactly like when Kim lost her memory and forgot that you guys were dating!" Felix told Ron over playing video games.  
"Kim lost her memory, too?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah. You tried as hard as you could to make sure that Kim remembered that you guys dated," Felix continued.  
"We really did date?" Ron questioned.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I remember the kiss at the Junior Prom. Everyone was so happy that you two finally started dating!" Felix said. Then, Ron seemed to freeze for a second.  
"I'll be back," Ron sighed with a smile. Felix wondered what his friend was up to as he walked into the kitchen. Ron wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.  
"I remember, Kim! You and I are dating and I couldn't be happier," Ron exclaimed. Felix then heard Kim squealing. He laughed and was happy that Ron had suddenly realized it.  
Kim and Ron were in the middle of a kiss when Mr. Possible walked into the kitchen, cleared his throat, and announced, "Enough PDA!"  
The couple blushed and Ron responded, "Sorry Mr. Dr. P."  
"It's alright Ronald, I'm happy that you have your memory back," Mr. Possible told him.  
"Ron has his memory fully back? That's amazing!" Mrs. Dr. P exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

 ** _A few weeks later_**

Tomorrow was the big day, college starting. Ron and Kim were packing their belongings, ready for the next part of their lives.  
"I can't believe it, we are off to college already. It seems like we were just starting middle school yesterday!" Kim exclaimed.  
"At least there are no Bonnie's in college," Ron said, which made Kim breath a sigh of relief and laugh.  
"I'm happy that we are spending the next part of our lives together. No matter what we go through, we will go through it together," Kim told Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then they shared a kiss that was cut short because the doorbell rang.  
"Kim, Ron, please come down!" Mrs. Possible shouted. Kim and Ron walked down the stairs, wondering what was going on. On the kitchen table was a cake that had, "Congrats Kim & Ron!" on it.  
"We're having a mini celebration for the both of you going into Middleton University! We are so proud of you and all of your accomplishments!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed.  
"Aw, thanks guys!" Kim told everyone.  
"Thanks everybody! Now, let's eat the cake!" Ron cheered.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm having so much fun writing it. I love reading the reviews. Chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of College

Chapter 5: First Day of College

"Going to college with my amazing girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed with Kim under his arm as they were walking towards the information tables. Kim smiled as she made sure that her books weren't going to fall.

"Well, this is a big step. College," Kim sighed.

"It will be great! Parties, fun..." Ron said.

"Studying, loads of homework..." Kim finished.

"College isn't ALL work, KP. We can still have fun together!" Ron reassured her.

"I guess so. I also want to focus on my grades," Kim told Ron as they finally got to the tables.

Kim approached to a table with a friendly lady who exclaimed, "Hello! What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Possible," Kim said. The lady typed on the computer and then printed out a sheet of paper. The paper said what dorm Kim would be in, who her roommate was, her official class schedule, and more information. Kim's face fell when she read who her roommate was. "Bonnie Rockwaller?" Kim thought. Ron started walking towards Kim with his paper.

"Who's your roommate?" Ron asked Kim.

"After all, there _is_ a Bonnie in college. Out of all people, Bonnie Rockwaller is my roommate," Kim groaned.

"Maybe it's a different Bonnie Rockwaller?" Ron questioned. Kim rolled her eyes in response.

"Aw, KP, you will barely notice her because you will either be studying too much or hanging out with me," Ron said.

Kim laughed, "That's true. Who's your roommate?"

Ron looked down at his paper and said, "Some guy named Alex Sanders. I don't know who he is."

"Maybe you guys will become friends, unlike Bonnie and I," Kim sighed.

"Bonnie might have changed her ways," Ron suggested.

"Hopefully," Kim whispered. Ron and Kim ended up having just one class together, which was English. They then walked together to where the dorms were. Ron was in dorm 16 and Kim was in dorm 41.

"See you later, Ron," Kim said as she gave him a hug.

"Good luck!" Ron told Kim. Ron then entered his dorm and Kim heard a guy say "Hi" to him who was obviously Alex.

"Hey! You must be Alex," Ron told the guy. Alex had brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes.

"Yep, and you're Ron," Alex said.

"Wow, it's weird to think that I'm in college now," Ron sighed as he was putting some pictures on his desk.

"Is that Kim Possible? You guys are dating?" Alex asked, while looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Ron told Alex.

"Wow, I've seen her on the news a lot!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yep. Saving the world," Ron said with a smile.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Kim opened up the door to dorm 41. She breathed a sigh of relief because Bonnie was not there yet. Kim put up pictures of her family, her with Ron, and her with Monique. Kim couldn't believe it, she was in college. She was nervous but ready to take on an adventure. Then, the doorknob twisted. Kim held her breath and Bonnie stormed in.

"I never expected _you_ to be my roommate," Bonnie said.

"Same here," Kim responded.

"You're still with Ron," Bonnie noticed as she looked at the pictures Kim put up. Kim was a little shocked but happy that Bonnie didn't call Ron a loser.

"Yep," Kim told her.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was rude to you during school. I guess that I was a little jealous of you," Bonnie admitted.

"It's okay, maybe we can be friends now?" Kim asked.

"Woah. Don't push it," Bonnie sighed as she started to unpack. Bonnie's stuff was nearly taking over the dorm already, but Kim didn't say anything. Kim realized that Bonnie was becoming more mature, she actually apologized for being a jerk. Kim and Bonnie ended up having no classes together. Bonnie had more night classes while Kim luckily had none. Ron had a night class on Monday's and Wednesday's.

The day had come. The official first day of college. Bonnie woke up a little earlier than Kim. When Kim woke up, Bonnie was hogging the bathroom. After Kim ate breakfast and got dressed, she got the courage to ask Bonnie to hurry.

"Bonnie, I have to go in, too!" Kim shouted. Just then, Bonnie opened the door.

"Good timing," Bonnie called as she walked out. She then grabbed her backpack and left.

"Geez, I have to get going!" Kim thought as she looked at her clock. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Kim opened the door and Ron came in.

"Hey KP! Is Bonnie as bad as last year?" Ron asked.

"No, she's actually matured and gotten a _little_ nicer. She completely hogs the bathroom though," Kim said as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag.

"I knew you two would sort of get along!" Ron exclaimed as he put his arm around Kim.

"Ready to take on college?" Kim asked Ron.

"With you, I am," Ron answered. Then they leaned in and kissed. Kim opened the door, and she walked out with Ron. Kim's first class was twenty minutes earlier than Ron's, but Ron didn't mind walking with her. Finally, Kim and Ron reached Kim's first class, Spanish.

"Good luck, KP!" Ron told Kim.

"I'll survive," Kim responded as she gave Ron a hug. Ron left and Kim walked into the classroom just in time.

Twenty minutes later, Ron was in his math class completely freaking out inside. At exactly 8:00, the teacher walked in. Ron stared in misbelief. He rubbed his eyes, then looked again. It was the same teacher, it wasn't a dream.

"Stoppable... didn't expect you to be in my class," The voice said.

"The voice knows my name!" Ron thought. Well of course it did, because the voice belonged to Mr. Barkin.

"I think I'm cursed," Ron whispered.

"I heard that!" Mr. Barkin shouted. Ron slouched in his seat.

"I was lucky enough to get a part time job here," Mr. Barkin barked.

"Not so lucky," Ron thought.

"Well everyone, I'm Mr. Barkin and some of you may remember me," Mr. Barkin yelled as he looked directly at Ron.

"How am I going to survive this class?" Ron thought.

After Ron's math class and Kim's Spanish class, they had a short amount of time to meetup.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim asked. She could tell that Ron looked terrified.

"I am cursed!" Ron exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kim questioned.

"You'll never believe it, but my math teacher is Mr. Barkin. He's always following me around!" Ron yelled.

"Mr. Barkin? Yikes. I never thought he would come here," Kim said.

"Me too, but he got a part time job here. He probably got the job to terrorize me," Ron freaked out.

"Ron, it will be fine. Maybe you'll actually get warmed up to him!" Kim told Ron.

"Never!" Ron shouted as he shook his head. Kim smiled and held his hand.

"It's only one class," Kim reassured Ron.

"Don't jinx it!" Ron warned.

Ron then hurried to his next class, which was English. At exactly 10:20, a person that was too familiar walked in.

"Not again!" Ron groaned.

"Stoppable, you're in this class too?" The person asked. The person was once again Mr. Barkin. Ron wanted to scream but he didn't. Did Kim really jinx it? Was Ron cursed forever? After about a minute Mr. Barkin laughed.

"Just messing with you, Stoppable. I have to get back to the high school in a few minutes. Your real teacher is just running a little late," Mr. Barkin said. Ron sighed, glad that he didn't have to deal with Barkin again.

"Here is your REAL teacher," Mr. Barkin said as a different teacher walked in. Mr. Barkin winked at the teacher, and Ron got confused. Mr. Barkin then left the room. Ron looked hard at the teacher, who looked familiar. The teacher wrote her name on the board, which was Miss Go. Ron then realized what happened in high school when Miss Go was the substitute teacher. The teacher had to be Shego! Ron kept cool and didn't ask any questions, but inside he was desperate for the class to end so he could tell Kim about this so far crazy college experience. Shego was the one who nearly killed him and she was supposed to be in jail! Shego probably broke out again. But the woman couldn't have been Shego. Her hair was now brown, a few inches were cut off, and her skin was a paler green, it almost looked white. Her hands that used to shoot out plasma were covered in gloves. Miss Go gave Ron a weird expression at first, maybe she remembered him. Ron stopped thinking about it, but still couldn't wait to tell Kim.

 **Sorry that chapter 4 sucked, I should've spent more time on it and my computer was going crazy. This chapter should be interesting because college. Yay.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Teacher

Bueno Nacho wasn't too far away from Middleton College, so after Ron's night class, he met up with Kim there.

"Kim!" Ron shouted as he ran into Bueno Nacho. Kim was already seated in their usual booth.

"Miss Go is my math teacher!" Ron whispered.

"Wait, what? No, Shego can't be teaching!" Kim exclaimed. Kim knew exactly what to do. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. Kim and Ron's last mission was when Ron got hurt, so Wade was a little surprised that Kim called him.

"Wade, is Shego still working with Drakken?" Kim asked.

Wade typed some things into his computer and then said, "No, not anymore. Why?" Wade questioned.

"Really?" Ron gasped.

"In Ron's math class, he thinks that Shego may be his teacher. But her hair is now brown, shorter, and her skin is paler. She also wears gloves that she never takes off," Kim told Wade. Wade did some more research, but then shook this head.

"Shego doesn't appear to be teaching, and I highly doubt that she would. I'll keep close watch on Drakken, who broke out of jail with Shego again a few weeks ago, but nothing may happen. Team Go said that Shego apparently retired somewhere near Greece. I'll try to pull up some information, but it may take a while."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim then hung up and put the Kimmunicator away.

"Ron, it's probably not Shego. But her name is Miss Go... that's weird," Kim sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't freak out over this," Ron told Kim.

"Yeah, we can find out more about this later. How are your classes?" Kim asked.

"Pretty good, except for math. English will be interesting with Miss Go. Cooking is probably my only normal class so far, and I made some friends in there."

"That's cool! Math seems like the best class for me so far." Ron then shot Kim a fierce glance.

"Oh right... you have Barkin. Sorry," Kim said.

"It's fine, maybe he won't be too bad? I know that college is harder than high school, though!"

"And bigger," Kim pointed out, "High school is tiny compared to college!"

"Yeah, I kinda like it," Ron told Kim.

"Me too."

"Yum, I missed nacos!" Ron said after taking a bite out of one.

"It's only been a few days!" Kim chuckled.

"I can't live without them," Ron replied.

"We should watch a movie in my room tonight," Kim mentioned.

"Are you sure? Bonnie still might not like me," Ron shuddered.

"Don't worry, she's out with Señor Senior Junior much that she barely notices me. It's either that or she's texting 24/7. She seems to not care about college too much," Kim answered.

"Well if she is in your room, I bet that she would _love_ to see me," Ron told Kim, and then they started to laugh.

"Have you been telling Bonnie anything about me?" Ron whispered. Kim started to laugh.

"KP?" Ron yelled.

"That time when you lost your pants in front of Señor Senior Junior was hilarious," Kim giggled.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he hid his face with his hands.

Kim and Ron walked into Kim's room and saw Bonnie.

"Oh, hey Bonnie!" Ron greeted with a wave.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Bonnie sighed. Ron have Kim a surprised look that seemed to say, _Wow! She didn't call me a loser! Ten points for the Ron-man!_

"How's Señor Senior Junior?" Ron asked. Then Kim and Bonnie started to die of laughter.

"Oh, I should not have asked that," Ron said.

"Can Ron and I watch a movie in here, or would you mind?" Kim questioned.

"Sure. I was about to go to a party anyways," Bonnie told Kim as she got off the couch and slammed the door.

"Wow, she did change!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kim replied as she popped in the movie and cuddled next to Ron. Her head was nestled on his chest, which seemed to be the comfiest spot in the world. Ron's arm was around his content girlfriend, and the young couple wore smiled on their faces as the movie started.

"Wake up!" Bonnie shouted the next morning. Kim and Ron quickly sat up, wondering how early (or late) it was. They had spent the night snuggling and both fell asleep during the movie.

"Shoot! It's 8:20!" Kim yelled, "Why didn't you wake us up earlier?"

"I had to get ready without getting shouted out for taking too much time in the bathroom," Bonnie replied as picked up her books and left.

"Jerk. She could've woken us up earlier," Kim said.

"At least she woke us up," Ron grumbled as he got out of bed.

"My first class starts in eleven minutes!" Kim told Ron.

"Wow, mine starts in an hour. I bet Alex is wondering where I am. He freaks out a lot," Ron responded. Kim quickly changed and got ready as Ron changed. He had to get back into his room and get ready.

"Okay, I have five minutes to get to my class. Anything is possible for a possible!" Kim cheered. She gave Ron a kiss and then ran out the door.

Ron smiled and thought, "She's a keeper," as he walked out of her room and made his way towards his own room.

Kim was running as fast as she could. She did not want to be late on her second day. The bell rang just two minutes before Kim reached her room. Kim silently cursed as she saw who was the teacher.

"I see that you have cared to join us, Possible," Mr. Barkin boomed, "If this was high school, you would've gotten a detention."

"But I thought you weren't the teac..." Kim started.

"I'm substituting for Mrs. Wood. Unfortunately she has food poisoning," Mr. Barkin hissed. Kim sighed as she sat in a seat. This would be an interesting day for her.

"Ron! Where were you? I thought that you died or something!" Alex said.

"No, I went to my girlfriend's room just to watch a movie but we both fell asleep," Ron replied.

"Did anything happen?" Alex asked with a wink.

"No, no!" Ron yelled, "No action happened."

"I guess you have enough crime fighting action," Alex joked.

"You can say that," Ron told Alex as he sat on his bed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ron questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yep. Her name is Rachel and she's back home in Minnesota, attending a college close to home," Alex responded.

"Is the long distance relationship going well?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we talk to each other everyday," Alex said.

"That's good. Oh, I better get going to class. I'll see you later!" Ron told his friend.

"Bye Ron!" Alex shouted as he walked out the door.

 **This was a pretty peaceful chapter. Let me tell you know, the next chapter won't be as peaceful. It will be more eventful. Thank you so much to everyone who is leaving a review! I love reading them, they help me improve my story and give me happiness. Yes, after this story I will be writing more Kim Possible fanfictions!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Ron was busy writing an essay for Miss Go, while his friend/roommate Alex was out at a restaurant with some friends in his science class. Ron kept notes on what he noticed about Miss Go. This is what he had so far:  
-Not married

-Very pale skin

-Brown and short hair

-Gloves on hands all the time

-Strict

-Loves action movies

-Sometimes glances at me weirdly, like she recognizes me

Miss Go was very strict, especially towards Ron. She was like a female version of Mr. Barkin. Rumor had it that she was dating "Stevie" again, which means that if Miss Go was Shego, she probably broke up with Drakken. Ron had to focus on his essay, which he had to write about an event that marked his transition from childhood to adulthood within his culture, community, or family. Ron realized that in college he could not procrastinate anymore, so he was working on his essay constantly. The only things that Ron and Alex had in common was that they both loved Bueno Nacho and they enjoyed playing video games. Other than those things, it seemed like Alex and Ron were different people. However they were still good friends.

Kim, studying for her Spanish test, was in her dorm with Bonnie, who was texting.

"I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with Spanish this year," Kim sighed.

"Shh, you're interrupting my texting," Bonnie said. Kim rolled her eyes and went back to studying. Kim made some friends at college, but still kept in touch with Monique and some of her friends on the cheer squad back at Middleton High. Monique was good friends with a guy named Victor, and Kim bet $20 that they would be dating before Christmas break. Kim was already looking forward to Christmas break because Monique would be coming to Middleton, maybe even with Victor. Kim was also good friends with Tara, Jessica, and Hope, who would also be coming back to Middleton for Christmas break. Kim and Bonnie were somewhat friends, but sometimes Bonnie would still be annoying and bossy. Bonnie and Señor Senior Junior were still dating, and some nights they would go out to dinner together. College was a lot of work. Kim and Ron weren't able to hang out as much due to it all. Kim noticed that Ron had gotten more responsible and didn't procrastinate, which she was happy about. All of a sudden, her Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked Wade.

"I found out that Shego does teach math at Middleton University!" Wade exclaimed.

"She's Ron's teacher!" Kim gasped.

"Who is Shego? Is that like, a bad thing?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Stop eavesdropping. Well, it could be a bad thing," Kim replied.

"I also found out that she gave up being a villain. Don't be too worried," Wade said.

"You never know, what if she tries hurting Ron again?" Kim asked.

"I doubt that she would hurt him in class in front of everyone," Wade stated.

"That is true, I usually wait for him after his English class anyways. I'll know if anything is up," Kim told Wade.

Alex had come back from the restaurant with a bag of leftovers.

"Still working on that essay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Miss Go seems to not like me, plus I'm a little scared of her. I need to do well on this essay," Ron said.

"You're scared of Miss Go? She's nice to me!" Alex told Ron.

"Well, if I told you why I'm scared of her, you would understand," Ron explained. Alex was about to ask why he was scared, but luckily someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it," Alex replied, opening the door, "Wow, it's Kim Possible! I've seen you with Ron on TV and stuff. It must be cool to save the world."

"Yeah, but sometimes it can be scary. Sorry but is it okay if I talk to Ron alone?" Kim asked.

"No problem!" Alex answered as he left the room, "I wanted to go ask my friend for something anyways."

"Thanks!" Kim said, "Now Ron, Miss Go really is Shego."

"Aw man, what if she tries to kill me again? I never want to lose you," Ron worried.

"It's okay, I'll have your back and make sure that everything will be okay. You won't ever lose me, Ron. I love you so much," Kim whispered as she pulled her boyfriend into a kiss before he could ask anymore questions.

"Nevermind, I remembered that my friend wasn't... oh... sorry guys," Alex said as he walked into the room as Kim and Ron were kissing. Kim and Ron, both blushing, quickly pulled away.

"It's okay Alex, just work on your timing skills," Ron stated.

 _ **The next day**_

In English class, Ron was nervous. What if Shego tried to do something to him? He couldn't concentrate as well as usual. The bell finally rung and everyone exited the room. Ron instantly halted when Miss Go said his name.

"Ron Stoppable? Please come here," Miss Go said. Ron gulped and came up to her desk.

"Are you okay, Ron? You seem nervous about something," Miss Go asked, as she stood up and got closer to Ron.

"No, um, everything is f-fine," Ron lied as he took a step away from Miss Go.

"Okay Ronnie, you don't have to be so scared of me," Miss Go responded as she moved closer.

"You know that I'm taken, right?" Ron told Miss Go.

"By that _Kimmie_ girl, yeah," Miss Go sighed.

"Um, h-how do you know her name?" Ron questioned.

"I'm not stupid. You were Possible's sidekick," Miss Go confessed, as she pulled off her gloves that hid the glowing plasma. Ron started to run for the door, as he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Kim had been waiting for Ron, as usual, and he hadn't come out of the classroom when everyone else did. Kim was wondering if something was wrong, because she knew that he was in Miss Go's classroom. Kim opened the door and walked in, and found Ron dodging from glowing plasma.

"Shego!" Kim shouted, which scared her. Both Ron and Shego looked at Kim, who was walking closer to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kimmie here to save Ronnie. After Drakken and I escaped prison, he gave up being an evil not-so-genius and I've decided to work solo on a new plan. That new plan is getting rid of you and your sidekick, once and for all!" Shego explained.

"First off, I can only call Ron "Ronnie"," Kim yelled, "And second off, you won't ever get rid of him and I."

"But you've acted so nice for the past couple of days! I just figured that you've changed, or weren't even Shego at all," Ron said.

"Well you have fell into my little trap," Shego replied, while shooting more plasma out of her hands. Kim motioned Ron to spill the bucket of pencils onto the ground. Ron nodded and knocked down the pencils.

"How cute. Ron is still the distrac- WOAH!" Shego screamed as she fell onto the floor with a huge thud, "Really? I can't believe that you used _pencils_ to stop _me_!"

"Don't you EVER call my boyfriend a distraction again!" Kim shouted as she kicked Shego with one swift movement. Shego, who was starting to get up, hit the floor again and groaned. Ron called for the police to come as Kim kept sending punches and kicks Shego's way. Soon police arrived at the scene, ready to arrest Shego.

"That was a short and easy fight," Kim told Ron.

"Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me, KP," Ron said.

"No big!" Kim responded. The classroom was severely damaged and now there was no English teacher.

"Wait, don't tell me that Mr. Barkin will be the substitute to this class," Ron cried.

"It's okay, Ron. I bet they will find another substitute and someone else to teach English soon," Kim reassured.

"I knew that evil teacher was Shego!" Ron replied.

"Well, we won't have to worry about her anymore," Kim said right before she put her hand on Ron's face and they pulled into a kiss, not interrupted this time.

 _ **A few days later**_  
Ron walked out of the English room without having to dodge plasma, and he didn't feel nervous.

"How's the new teacher?" Kim asked, putting her arm around her boyfriend.

"So much nicer!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's good! I can't wait to start our jobs," Kim replied. Kim and Ron got jobs as being a waiter and waitress at Ruby Tuesday.

"Yeah! It's good that you don't have to cook the food," Ron said. Kim glared at Ron.

"Sorry, we all know how it turns out when you try to cook," Ron told Kim.

"You're the talented chef. I'm not," Kim chuckled as she walked outside with Ron to get to Ruby Tuesday.

"I hope I don't drop any food or drinks on those trays though. That would be bad," Kim admitted.

"I think we'll be okay. We are used to worse things happening to us then dropping a tray," Ron replied.

"You have a point. We have experience, I guess," Kim told her boyfriend.

That night went smoothly for Kim and Ron. They both didn't drop any trays, but a lot of people asked them if they were the two teen heroes who save the world. Whenever Ron saw a kid at one of his tables, he asked them if they liked to watch Fearless Ferret. Ruby Tuesday was pretty busy, especially since it was a Friday night.

"A hard day at work," Kim sighed as she walked into Ron's dorm.

"It wasn't too bad. I found some kids who liked Fearless Ferret," Ron said with a grin.

Kim rolled her eyes and responded, "My arms are tired. Being a waitress looked easy, but it's tiring. I like doing it though."

"Did you meet a lot of fans?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We had to give out a few autographs," Kim giggled.

"I never watched Fearless Ferret, but I used to watch Captain Constellation," Alex stated.

"No... Don't do it!" Kim yelled.

"Rockets are go!" Ron and Alex exclaimed.

"Noooo! I hate Captain Constellation!" Kim screamed. Ron and Alex both laughed.

"I'm calling my mom guys, shh," Kim said as she dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Possible answered./div  
"Rockets are go!" Ron and Alex repeated, then they laughed

"I said shhh!" Kim chuckled.

"It sounds like Captain Constellation is popular," Mrs. Possible told her daughter.

"Sadly yes," Kim responded as she glared over at Ron and Alex, "I'm with Ron and his roommate, Alex."

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron shouted.

"Hello Ron! How are you?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Good, except for the fact that Mr. Barkin is my math teacher. How are you doing?" Ron answered.

"Mr. Barkin is at the University? Wow. Also I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" Mrs. Possible told Ron.

"Yeah, he now works at both Middleton University and Middleton High," Ron said.

"That's not good. Does he still not like you?" Mrs. Possible asked, knowing that Mr. Barkin never liked Ron.

"It depends, I guess," Ron replied.

"How's Bonnie?" Mrs. Possible questioned with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew that Bonnie was Kim's roommate.

"She's okay. Bonnie isn't exactly my friend, but we will survive. She has gotten nicer," Kim replied.

"That's good. How was your job?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"It went well. Ron and I survived. I think that being a waitress is tiring, but the both of us also found it fun. Some people asked for our autographs," Kim told her mom. They continued to talk until Mrs. Possible had to go, and then Ron and Kim snuggled together on the couch while Alex went out with a friend.

 **Question: Should I write a lot about college? I don't want to write too much about it because I want to get to more important events that happen after college, hehe. I'm planning on Christmas break being the next chapter, since I really have no other ideas about what should happen in college. What should I do? Also, I won't be able to update for a week because I'll be on vacation. Sorry guys, but at least I didn't leave you on a cliff hanger lol**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas

Ron and Kim were passed out on the couch watching Snowman Hank. Ron had convinced Kim to watch it with him. Kim was snuggled up close to Ron, who had an arm around her. Mrs. Possible walked in on them sleeping and smiled. They were so cute together. She lightly put a large blanket on top of the sleeping couple and walked upstairs.

 ** _Morning_**

"Merry Christmas," Kim whispered in Ron's ear, and then she woke him up with a kiss. Kim's lips caressed his, and soon he was awake.

"You should wake me up like that more often," Ron sighed as he stretched his arms.

He smiled a sleepy grin and said, "Merry Christmas."

"I don't want to get up," Kim yawned, putting her head on his chest.

"Me neither," Ron replied while stroking her hair. A few minutes later, the tweebs rushed downstairs, ready to open up gifts.

"Get up guys!" Jim exclaimed. Kim groaned, desperately not wanting to get up. Being next to Ron made her so cozy, even with the three feet of snow outside. Kim slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"There's even more snow," Kim mumbled.

"Would my lady like to join me on a sled ride later?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to," Kim responded with a smile.

"Time to open presents!" Tim shouted, which sent Mr. and Mrs. Possible into the living room. Ron first unwrapped a gift from Kim which was a cooking apron that read _Kiss the Cook_. When Ron held the apron up, Kim gave him a peck on his cheek. She also gave Ron a new video game that he wanted and a new wallet. Kim received a lovely charm bracelet with charms and Club Banana outfits from Ron. Everyone else exchanged gifts before the tweebs nearly burned down the house.

"Don't worry dad, these rockets are perfectly safe!" Jim exclaimed, presenting him two small rockets. Then, the rockets started to shake.

"Jim, you didn't accidentally touch the blue button, did you?" Tim worriedly asked. Before Jim could answer, the rockets quickly flew around the house and landed on the carpet, which had a little smoke coming out of it. Mrs. Possible dumped water onto the smoking rockets and carpet, so eventually it died down.

"Perfectly safe, huh?" Kim mocked.

"Gotta go!" The tweebs yelled at the same time while running for safety.

"Oh tweebs," Kim sighed while shaking her head.

"Let's go sledding!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Kim's hand.

"Okay, okay! We will have to put on jackets and gloves, though," Kim said. Soon Kim and Ron were outside sledding on the big hills. Both of them had plenty of jackets on so they wouldn't completely freeze. Kim's hands were wrapped around Ron's waist as they rushed down the hills. They felt like kids again, laughing and having fun.

"Hey!" Kim yelled as she felt something hit her back. A snowball was thrown at her.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, making a snowball to throw back at him. Ron was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the giant snowball headed towards his arm.

"Don't think that you can get away with this!" Ron exclaimed, making a bigger snowball as Kim was running up the hill. Ron followed behind and threw the snowball right at her leg.

"Not again!" Kim screamed. The snowball fight continued. Kim was good at dodging snowballs because of being a crime fighter for so long, but Ron could easily throw snowballs from far away thanks to being a football player. After a while the fight was finally over and Kim and Ron decided to go inside.

The Stoppable's, Joss, and Uncle Slim came to the Possible house for Christmas dinner. There was a ton of food on the table that made everyone's mouth water. Green beans, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, and much more of the traditional Christmas food that everyone eats. Joss was in high school while Hana was still a happy toddler. However, it was still hard to get her from walking on the ceiling. She needed a lot of supervision.

"I'm glad that you didn't cook anything, Kim," Ron joked after he ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Everyone laughed at Ron's comment.

"Yeah, the kitchen would be burning down right now. Well, it has happened years before, thanks to the tweebs," Kim stated. The tweebs shamefully looked down at their plates stuffed with food while everybody laughed again.

"Hana has climbed on top of the refrigerator so many times it's unbelievable!" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Every babysitter that we hired can't handle her," Mr. Stoppable added.

"But she is soooo cute!" Joss exclaimed.

"That bundle of joy is also a bundle of energy," Mr. Possible chuckled. Soon everyone's dinner plate was empty and Ron proudly brought out the dessert that he made. He insisted on cooking the dessert, which looked delicious.

"That looks like a _badical_ ginger pumpkin pudding cake!" Kim gasped. Everyone marveled at his awesome creation.

"Our Ron is such a talented cook!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed.

"Thanks, but it's really _no big,_ " Ron responded.

"That's my line!" Kim giggled.

"Well you did say badical a few seconds ago. I couldn't let you get away with that," Ron told his girlfriend.

"Well, let's dig in and have some _snackage_!" Joss cried.

"Ooh, good one!" Kim replied.

"Bon appetit!" Ron announced.

"Yum, this is so good!" Jim said first. Of course, Ron's "snackage" (more like dessertage) was a success. Most of Hana's slice ended up everywhere on her face. Soon the dinner was over, and Kim found Ron standing in a perfect spot. All Kim had to do was point up towards the ceiling to get Ron to notice where they were standing. He looked up to see the mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. The couple leaned in and kissed, but got cut short by a flash going off.

"I thought you turned off the flash!" Tim yelled at his twin.

"TWEEBS! I can't believe you are still so immature!" Kim shouted, running after her siblings.

"At least we got live cootie evidence this year!" Jim cried while running as fast as he could along with Tim.

 **Ginger pumpkin pudding cakes are real, I saw it on Martha Stewart. I really want to have some now. I know, this chapter was really short (but sweet lol) and I haven't updated in over a week. More news, the next chapter is where Kim and Ron are finally out of college! I'm not writing a ton about college because I don't want to make you guys bored and basically the main parts of this story are after college ends. I originally wanted to not write about college at all, but I thought you guys would at least want a few chapters about how the first weeks went. This story will have around 19 chapters? So yeah, much more happens in their adulthood. By the way, I'm planning on like 7 more Kim Possible fanfictions after this. I have a lot of ideas and all of those stories will probably have less chapters than this one.**


End file.
